Mas Que Un Equipo
by lLawliet1
Summary: Han pasado muchas cosas des de que Sasuke que se fue de la aldea, entre ellas la reciente amistad de Sakura y Kakashi, ¿Pero es solo amistad o hay algo mas? Los dos solos, Kakashi se sonroja:O Vaya situaciones! Como actuara el Uchiha cuando descubra que la pelirosa planea cambiar de club de fans? A que esperas, leetelo, te va a gustar! Proximamente LEMON :D


Narración

-Dialogo-

-___Pensamiento-_

___- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

___-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

___*****_Flash back****

_Cambios de escenarios_

******( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto ********NO ****me pertenece, los personajes que salen en este fic son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Cap1. Nueva misión.**

El día en la villa era de lo mas normal, ninjas saltando de tejado en tejado, niños practicando artes marciales, el restaurante de Ichiraku ocupado por un insaciable rubio y un castaño comilón, dos hombres vestidos con mallas verdes haciendo miles de abdominales, un hombre peliblanco ''recopilando información'' en los baños de mujeres y a la vez siendo descubierto por una rubia que era mejor no hacer enfadar, sellos explosivos dañando su objetivo calificativo, perros que hablaban, insectos que salían del cuerpo de personas, un herido aquí, un muerto allá, en fin, un día como cualquier otro para Konohakure, la aldea escondida entre las hojas del país del fuego.

Y en este ambiente normal, un hombre normal de pelo plateado, con un ojo azabache y otro carmín iba rumbo a visitar a su mejor amigo, aquel al que no pudo proteger años atrás. Al llegar a su destino se detuvo mirando hacia el pequeño monumento que se mostraba frente a sus ojos – Obito.. - susurró dolido - si tan solo tu estuvieses aquí, todo seria tan fácil... – cerro los ojos e intento recordar el rostro de su viejo amigo que des de hacia tiempo intentaba modelar al aspecto de un hombre de su misma edad. - _Otro año mas – _pensó - a pasado tanto tiempo des de ese dia, sin embargo todavía no puedo olvidarte... no puedo olvidaros... - El deseaba quedarse mas tiempo ahí, ''charlando'' con su viejo amigo, recordando tiempos pasados, confesar sentimientos y preocupaciones y explicarle sus nuevas ''aventuras'' con sus interesantes estudiantes, sin embargo, llegaba tarde, y no precisamente una o dos horas tarde como era habitual si no que llegaba verdaderamente tarde, así que si quería seguir con vida, debía apresurarse a llegar a la torre de la Hokage, al fin y al cabo, mas vale tarde que nunca. Se despidió de su compañero, no sin antes prometerle que mas tarde volvería a terminar esa fructífera charla para ''celebrar'' un año mas de su muerte. Acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Llegas tarde! - gritó la hokage mientras frustrada le lanzaba una botella de sake medio vacía. -Vera hokage-sama, es que mientras venia de camino, me encontré un gato negro y...

-Entiendo que este día es importante para ti Kakashi – Le interrumpió - sin embargo no debes olvidar tus obligaciones como ninja – hablo esta vez con mas tranquilidad. Mientras el jounin no hizo mas que asentir fingiendo resentimiento, cuando en realidad todo lo que estaba diciendo la rubia le entraba por una oreja y le salia por la otra, era el ninja que copia, no dejaría de llegar tarde a sus reuniones y quedadas, y todo el mundo lo sabia.

- en fin, la cuestión es que os había de asignar una nueva misión – por su tono de voz diría que estaba molesta, muy molesta, pero mas de lo normal, el jounin intuyo que tenia algo que ver con Jiraiya, - _ esos ojos furiosos, ese complejo agresivo, no hay duda, Jiraiya la volvió a espiar en los baños termales – _estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a la rubia, y esta dándose cuenta, tosió un par de veces para ver si así le hacia mas caso, no estaba de humor como para que ese vago la ignorara mientras hablaba.

-¡Ehem, ehem! Como iba diciendo, ya sabes como es Naruto y al final se la e asignado con el Capitán Yamato – finalizó.

-Y eso significa que ¿Tengo el día libre, cierto? - preguntó intentando ocultar la emoción de sus palabras, ¡Diablos, hacia siglos que no le daban un día libre! Y siendo hoy el cumpleaños de la muerte de Obito, la hokage podía convertir al peliplateado en el hombre mas feliz de Konoha con solo una palabra.

-Me temo que no – y así es, así es como puedes derrumbar al ninja que copia con solo cuatro palabras, Kakashi paso de tener un brillo en los ojos muy poco habitual en el a quedarse totalmente estático, en otras palabras, podías pincharlo y no le sacarías sangre, también en cierto momento se le pasó la idea de mandarlo todo a la mierda y unirse a Akatsuki, pues ahora que lo pensaba, sus integrantes solo debían capturar los nueve bijuus, lo demás era dormir comer y relax, querido y anhelado relax ademas, quien sabe, quizá podía encontrar alguien que le recordase a Obito sin tener 16 años como ocurría con Naruto, al fin y al cabo, idiotas iperactivos con sueños de ser hokage había por todos lados.

-Ya que por suerte o por desgracia te conozco bien – empezó a hablar de nuevo, y de nuevo el hombre no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, al fin y al cabo, nunca lo hacia solo asentía y completaba las misiones y de momento no tenia ningun problema. - dividí al grupo 7, Naruto se fue con Yamato y Sakura y Sai contigo – finalizó - no te vas a librar de hacer esa misión, y si intentas escaquearte, yo me ocupare personalmente de que no puedas andar durante bastante tiempo – respecto el humor que llevaba encima, decidió no insistir y asumir esa ''agradable'' misión, aun que al menos, iría con Sakura, así no lo pasaría tan mal y incluso podría tener una charla agradable, cosa que sinceramente no podría hacer con Sai ni que quisiera. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el pensar que si Tsunade le rompiera las piernas, al fin, podría tener no solo un día libre, si no meses, y el Hatake, se puso a considerar esa atractiva oferta que le proponía la hokage, al final opto por no hacerlo,- _ir en silla de ruedas durante meses, seria bastante problemático_ – pensó finalmente.

-En ese preciso instante llamaron a la puerta, - Adelante – ordeno la rubia. En la sala entraron Sakura y Sai, Sakura venia con cara de haber trabajado durante horas y Sai, bueno, Sai estaba leyendo el nuevo libro que le dio Naruto el otro día, ''501 cosas que debes saber para encontrar el hombre perfecto''. Que por mucho que los demás le dijeran que ese libro no era precisamente para el, el decía que era una entretenida lectura, ademas, nadie sabia lo que a Sai le atraía, la verdad es que ni el mismo lo sabia.

-Siento llegar tarde hokage-sama – Se disculpó la pelirosa – Estaba en el hospital curando las graves heridas que le provoco a Jiraiya-Sama... Y bueno, de camino hacia aquí me encontré a Sai que acababa de ir a comprar tinta – dijo en tono nervioso, pues, Tsunade había ordenado a todos y cada uno de los ninja médicos de Konoha que ni se atrevieran a mirar a Jiraiya si es que querían seguir con vida.

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua – Ese viejo pervertido e hipócrita, ¡Sin vergüenza! Pensé que os había ordenado que no le tocarais - estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, ahora mismo seria capaz de gastar todas sus reservas de chakra si con eso conseguía que ese viejo pervertido callara para siempre.

-Lo se pero... - Empezó a excusarse la chica – Si no lo curábamos, el ahora mismo estaría muerto Tsunade-sama...

-Dejalo, ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde Sakura, lo importante ahora es la misión – afirmó – Tenéis que ir a la aldea de la roca, el Tsuchikage nos a pedido ayuda par acabar con unos ninjas desertores que últimamente están dando muchos problemas a la aldea, y como Akatsuki esta formado por este tipo de ninjas, no nos sorprendería que ellos acabaran uniéndose si no acabáis rápidamente con ellos, así que id y dejad en buen lugar a Konoha, al fin y al cabo esta misión es la que estrena nuestra reciente alianza.

-Si, Tsunade-sama – dijeron los tres ninjas al unisono y acto seguido salieron del despacho de esta.

-Bien – Empezó a hablar el jounin -quedamos mañana a las puertas de la aldea a las 9 am, ¿Os parece bien?

-¿ A las nueve de la mañana? - se quejo la pelirosa - llevo todo el día despierta trabajando en el hospital,¿No podría ser un poco mas tarde? - Y eso era verdad, no es que se hubiera quedado con su novio hasta tarde haciendo ''jugueteos'', mas que nada porque no tenia con quien hacerlos. Llevaba todo el día en el hospital, que si heridos por aquí, terminales por allí, en fin, que estaba exhausta.

-Bueno.. - Rumio el ninja mayor – Si quieres quedar mas tarde, eso te va a costar un bol de ramen sabes? - Dijo con su ojito feliz característico, pues era el único factor de su cara que era visible.

-Esta bien... - Asintió a regañadientes la chica - un bol de ramen y a cambio quedamos a las 10 am, ¿Os parece bien?

-De acuerdo - dijo el pelinegro, luego se despidió y se fue a su casa a dormir o mas bien dicho a leer.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos a Ichiraku?

-Tsk, anda vamos, pero no se acostumbre, ¿Entendido?

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo relajate, charlemos entre amigos y pagas tu TODA la cuenta.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei! Idiota. - El hombre sonrió bajo su mascara, era tan fácil y a la vez tan placentero hacer enfadar a su pequeña ex-alumna, incluso se lo podía tomar como un nuevo hobby.

-Venga vamos, tu pagas el ramen y yo los helados, ¿Esta bien?

-Ehh... bueno, si quiere... Aun que no hace falta, de verdad – Se sonrojó-

-Mira que te sonrojas por todo Sakura. - Dijo dispuesto a chincharla mas.

-¿eehh? - El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo mas notable - ¡Cállese idiota! - _puede ser idiota pero Kya! Que bueno esta!_ - _ O venga, callate Inner! ¬¬ - __Vale, ya me callo, pero no puedes negar que esta como para atarlo y hacerle todas las perversiones inventadas y por inventar –__ Inner! Ya callatee!_

-Bueno, al fin llegamos – Dijo el peliplateado, interrumpiendo la charla de Sakura con su Inner y a la vez cautivado por el olor del ramen de Ichiraku, el mejor ramen que uno podía en su vida, o al menos eso ponía en los carteles que había por toda la aldea.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer y a charlar, eso si, por mucho que se esforzara Sakura, era imposible verle la cara al hombre, ¿Acaso comía con la mascara puesta o que? Después que se fueron a comer un helado, paso lo mismo, por mucho que lo intentara, era imposible verle la cara a su sensei, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y se rindió. Se sentaron a un banco a terminar de degustar sus helados y a charlar un agradable rato mas, cuando se los terminaron, el jounin acompaño a su alumna a su casa y luego el se fue a la suya, no sin antes, ir a visitar a su amigo, y contarle todo lo ocurrido aquel día, como hacia todos los días des de que tenia doce años.

Buenas ^_\\

Bueno, ¿que tal les pareció? La verdad es que tenia mis dudas pues es mi primer fic y tal, pero bueno, por todo se tiene que empezar no? Lo que yo tengo unas cuantas dudas.. Como por ejemplo sin quieren que el fic sea lemon en el futuro y esas cosas... Pero bue.. Aun queda mucho para eso :D

Y si alguien que esta leyendo esto a visto el anime de Kuroshitsuji, que sepa que también estoy haciendo un fic sobre el, específicamente sobre el ova ''La historia de Will la parca'', y trata de la historia que crea ese jovencito :'( me dio tanta penita cuando murió..:C

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, no olviden mandarme Reviews, para darme sus opiniones y consejos para mejorar, y sobre todo, muchas gracias por emplear su preciado tiempo para leer mi historia ^^ cada vez que pienso eso, me pongo feliz, xD no se, últimamente estoy muy sensiblera, pero ya verán que en realidad soy toda una psicópata ^^

En fin, adiós:D y dejen sus Reviews o les violo, y va en serio e.e!

Ja-nee!:D


End file.
